1 month, 2 weeks, and 4 days
by IrishPixie82
Summary: Booth has gone to Iraq to rescue some of his army buddies and Temperance is having a hard time dealing.
1. Writers Block

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones but I am borrowing the characters because I'm going through withdrawal and am going crazy without the show so boredom at work resulted in this story. Hope you enjoy.

Happy reading

Writers Block

Dr. Temperance Brennan sat in her office at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab staring at a blank page watching as the cursor blinked tauntingly at her. She didn't want to admit it but she had writers block for the first time in three years. It all started when Special Agent Seeley Booth was asked to go to Iraq to help rescue twelve members of his army buddies. They were being held captive by the Taliban somewhere near Baghdad and Booth was asked to go there and help out. He didn't really want to go but the need to serve his country again and to rescue his friends won out in the end. He left 1 month, 2 weeks, and 4 days ago not that Temperance was counting and she had only heard from him six times. Five of those times wear in just the first week when he was in Germany being briefed. The sixth time was when he landed in Iraq. He had called to say that he got there safely and he would try and stay in touch. That was over five weeks ago and she still hadn't heard anything from him and to say that she was a little on edge was an understatement. So she through herself into her work, working long hours and many nights falling asleep in her office only to be awoken by dreams or nightmares of Booth.

"Bren? Sweetie? Hello?" Angela said turning off the computer screen pulling her friend out of the trance she was in.

"Huh? What? Oh Hi Angie." Temperance said blinking a few times to re-adjust her eyes.

"You okay sweetie? I've been calling you for the past five minutes. What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Nothing just zoned out for a little there." The anthropologist responded.

"Writers block?" the artist asked simply.

"No. Yeah. Maybe a little I don't know. I just can't seem to put anything down. Every time I try my thoughts drift to him." She said softly.

"Have you heard anything?" Her friend asked.

"No" Temperance said quietly.

"Oh sweetie. You need to stop thinking about him. I'm not saying stop think about him entirely but just try to think of other things. He'll be home soon. Before you know it he'll be home and back here at the lab with us were he belongs." Angela said hugging her friend.

"You can't know that for sure." Came a soft reply.

"No I cant but you have to hope for the best. Now I didn't come in here to help you mope over him. I know you miss him. I miss him too. Hell we all miss him but we need to stop thinking about it. So anyways what are you doing tonight?" Angela rambled.

"Nothing really. I was going to try and work on my book but that doesn't seem to be going to well but other then that I've got nothing to do. Why what's up?" Temperance said.

"Well it seems Jack donated a large sum of money to some charity and they want to honor him. So they are throwing a gala and he wanted to know to know if you wanted to come." Angela said with a giggle.

"Oh that sounds nice. When is it?" Temperance questioned.

"Tonight." Angela said quietly.

"Tonight? Are you kidding me?" Temperance asked shocked.

"That was my reaction about an hour ago when he told me. So will you come? Please? Don't leave me by myself!" Angela begged.

"But I have nothing to wear. Not to mention hair, make-up, shoes, jewelry and god knows what else. I don't have time to do that after work and be ready in time." Temperance said hoping her friend would just drop it.

"Speaking of that. Cam said that since there is nothing really going on here we can have the rest of the day off cause she didn't have anything to wear either. So she left already. She also said we can have off tomorrow too but that's only if we don't get a case but considering that we haven't been given a case since Booth left we basically have and entire day off to recover if we drink too much. So will you come? Please?" Angela said grinning.

"Who else is going and what time does this thing start?" Temperance asked.

"It starts at 7 and as for who's going it'll be Jack of course, me, Cam, Zach and one of Jacks friends but he wont tell me who. So will we be adding you to the guest list." The artist said bouncing up and down hoping her friend was joining them that night.

"Sure why not. It's not like we're doing anything here and it sounds like it'll be fun." Temperance said giving into her friend.

"Yippee" Angela squealed. "This is going to be so much fun. Come on lets go shopping." She continued while virtually dragging Temperance out of her office laughing the entire way.

So what do you think so far I still have like 4 or 5 more pages to type up so there is more to come very soon. Please leave some love


	2. Missing Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones but I am borrowing the characters because I'm going through withdrawal and am going crazy without the show so boredom at work resulted in this story. Hope you enjoy.

Happy Reading!!!

Missing Him

After a day full of shopping and pampering Temperance now sat in a limo with her friends on their way to the gala. It had been such a busy day that she didn't have a chance to think about Booth since she left her office. Now as she sat with her friends she missed him more then before. 'He should sitting next to me right now' she thought to herself as she looked down at her dress. She fell in love with it the moment she put it on. It was a sleeveless satin A-line dress with beaded straps and a beaded empire waist in a beautiful marine color. She almost didn't want to take it off when she had to leave the store. After dress shopping her and Angela spent three hours at the spa getting massages, manicures, pedicures and their hair and make-up done before heading back to Temperance's apartment to slip into their dresses and be picked up by the limo and the rest of the group.

"So Jack why did you wait till today to tell us about this gala?" Zach asked pulling Temperance out of her thoughts.

"Um yeah about that… Um I got the invites around the time Booth shipped out and meant to tell Angela but with everything going on at that time it slipped my mind but I did RSVP right after I opened the invite." Jack said shyly.

"So you just remembered this morning?" Angela questioned her fiancé.

"Um not really… They kind of called me this morning to ask how many guests I was bringing." Jack said blushing.

"Oh dear god. So you're telling us that if you hadn't gotten that phone call this morning that you would have missed your own gala? That's sad Jack. Truly sad." Cam said laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

"Well when you put it that way yeah I guess I would have missed it." Jack said fixing his bow tie with a goofy grin on his face causing everyone else to laugh harder.

"So Jack how come you're friend isn't here with us?" Angela asked curious about Jacks mystery friend.

"Well he's coming from the other direction and won't be able to get there till around 8." Jack said simply with a secretive smile on his face.

"What's that smile all about mister?" Angela whispered in Jacks ear.

"You'll see." Jack whispered back.

"What are you hiding Jack Hodgins? If you don't tell me I'll… I'll… I'll with hold sex for the next month." Angela whispered darkly causing Jack to laugh loudly.

"Sure honey what ever you say. We both know you wont last long but I'm sure you'll forget entirely about that threat later." Jack said with a laugh and a knowing smile.

"Fine be that way!" Angela huffed.

"What was that all about Ang?" Temperance asked her friend quietly.

"Jacks hiding something and he wont even give me a hint. He said I'll see later and that I'd forget about my little threat." Angela whined.

"And what threat was that?" Temperance inquired.

"I threatened to with hold sex for a month." She said bluntly causing Temperance to burst out laughing.

"Well I'm glad to see you laughing again but why are you laughing at my threat? Jack did the same thing." Angela said darkly causing Temperance to laugh harder.

"Oh God!" She laughed. "We know you too well!" She said still laughing. "Angela we know you wouldn't be able to last three days let alone an entire month. Think about it. You know I'm right." Temperance said with a knowing smile.

"I guess your right." Angela mumbled blushing.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Tempe teased.

"Your Right! Okay Your Right! You and Jack are both right. I wouldn't be able to go an entire month with out sex. Okay are you happy now! Your Right!" Angela ranted turning bright red causing everyone but Temperance to laugh at her outburst.

"I'm quite happy thank you." Tempe said calmly causing everyone else to laugh even harder. For the first time in two months Temperance Brennan was truly happy. The people who knew her best and loved her for her were surrounded her. As soon as that thought pass through her head she felt a pang of sadness. Sadness over the void her partner left behind. She didn't realize when he told her that he was going to Iraq that he meant so much to her. She never noticed how many hours in a week they spent together. She never knew she would miss him this much. 'Is this what love is truly about? Waking up in the morning and the first thing you think about is that person and that person is the last thing you think about before going to sleep at night. Is love missing that person so much you think your heart is going to break with each thought. Maybe I'm in love with Booth.' Temperance thought to herself.

Noticing her friends change in behavior Angela asked "Tempe is everything okay?"

"He should be here." She stated softly.

"I know sweetie he should be here." Angela said hugging her friend.

"What's up with Dr. B?" Jack asked his fiancé.

"She misses him." She answered softly.

"Don't we all." He said missing his friend too.

"We'll be there in a few minutes sir." Came the voice of the driver over the intercom.

"Thank you Ivan" Jack responded. "So is everyone ready?" Jack asked his friends. No sooner then the words had left his mouth Temperance, Angela and Cam had their compact mirrors out and were checking their hair and make up. At the sight of this he let out a small laugh but his small laugh turned into hysterics as he watched Zach who was sitting next to Cam. Zach was pantomiming what the girls were doing. First he opened his imaginary purse and pulled out his imaginary compact mirror. As he opened the imaginary mirror he saw Jack watching him laughing so he winked at him extravagantly the proceeded to put on imaginary lipstick. Jack was almost on the floor laughing at the young doctors antics when Zach couldn't keep up the charade any longer and laugh along with his friend.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have more written and as soon as I get it all typed up I will post it.

This is a link to the dress Temperance is wearing to the gala. I thought it was pretty. me some love 


	3. Introductions at the Gala

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones but I am borrowing the characters because I'm going through withdrawal and am going crazy without the show so boredom at work resulted in this story. Hope you enjoy.

Happy Reading!!!

Sorry for the lack of posting. I've been sick and am just getting over it but I have a lot of pages to type up so hopefully I'll be able to up-date often. But I'll be totally honest with everyone here and admit that I get sidetracked very easily so that can contribute to my lack of posting. Gotta love ADD but I'll try my hardest to type and post as much as I can ASAP.

Introductions At The Gala

They finally arrived at the gala. it was like a Hollywood event complete with red carpet and paparazzi.

"Hey Jack? How much money did you donate?" Cam asked kind of shocked as they posed for pictures.

"I don't remember." Jack laughed.

"Oh dear God. I'm starting to rethink marring and having kids with you." Angela said laughing too.

"What? Why?" Jack asked shocked.

"Out of fear that you might forget our child somewhere." Angela said as they entered the ballroom.

"Did I hear something about kids?" came a voice from behind them causing everyone to turn around.

"Annabelle." Jack said smiling then hugging a petite brunette. "Tink." He said laughing.

"Bug." The women said with a giggle. "So what's this I hear about kids." She asked again smiling.

"Angela said she's rethinking having kids with me out of fear that I'll leave them somewhere cause I have a crappy memory." Jack laughed.

"I think I'm going to have to side with Angie on this one. Have you ever wondered that I only let you watch Lily if I know she'll be there too?" she asked grinning.

"So are you?" The women whispered in Angela's ear as they hugged each other.

"We'll talk later Tink." Angela whispered back.

"So are you going to introduce me to everyone or am I going to have to do it myself?" The woman questioned with her hands on her hips.

"How about we go find our table and then make introductions." Zack suggested.

"Good idea Z-man." Jack said clapping Zack on the back nearly knocking him over. They found their table and settles into their seats.

"Okay so I'm Annabelle." She said smiling.

"I'm…" Zack started but was cut off by Annabelle.

"No let me try and guess who everyone is. Jack thinks I don't listen when he's talking which is true most of the time." Annabelle said smiling.

"Okay so your Jack and Angela." She giggled pointing at the couple. "That was a hard one. Okay your Dr Zack Addy. Sorry for cutting you off before." She said smiling shyly at Zack earning a nod from him. "Your Dr Camille Saroyan Jacks boss." She said pointing at Cam earning a nod from her too. "And you are Dr Temperance Brennan." She said turning to Temperance. "You don't remember me do you?" she asked.

"Am I suppose to? Temperance asked.

"I took your class a few years ago and worked on a dig in Cairo a little over four years ago. You helped me with my thesis while I was there." She said shyly.

"Annabelle Pierce. You were top of your class that semester and if I recall correctly you were the youngest anthropologist on that dig. How did that thesis come out?" Temperance asked.

"Well they gave me my doctorate so it couldn't have been that bad." Annabelle said with a laugh.

"So Tink how come you didn't bring Lily?" Jack asked.

"Well she has a cold so she's at home with her nanny and I needed a night out without having to worry about what my three year old is getting into. But I promise to bring her by as soon as she feeling better. She is quite mad at me cause I get to see Aunt Angie and Uncle Bug." Annabelle remarked.

"Uncle Bug?" Cam asked with a laugh.

"Annabelle started calling me Bug when we were kids. I used to chase her around with all sorts of bugs. My Aunt, which is her mom, used to think It was the funniest thing until one afternoon I found a **Tomato Hornworm and thought I would be really funny to put it in Tink's hair. Well need less to say she screamed for about a half hour and I got grounded for a month. So Tink are you still scared of ****Tomato Hornworms?" Jack asked his cousin with a mischievous smile.**

**"I'm scarred for life thank you very much." She said glaring at Jack causing everyone to laugh.**

**"So where's Agent Booth this evening?" Annabelle asked curiously.**

**"He's in Iraq." Angela said softly.**

**"Oh" Annabelle said looking down sadly.**

**"Its okay you didn't know." Jack said.**

**"So Annabelle where do you work?" Zack said changing the subject. **

**"I teach anthropology at Georgetown University." She said smiling shyly at the young doctor. **

**Its about 1:30 in the morning so I'm going to post this then go to bed and I'll try to type up more and post that tomorrow but I'm not promising anything. **

**Fact: Reviews make me feel better. **


	4. Field Trip

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BONES! But I do wish I did. LOL

Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I broke 1 finger and sprained 2 on my right hand and it was kind of hard to type.

So with out further wait here's the next piece of the puzzle.

Happy Reading.

Field Trip

The group sat and talked for about a half hour with each telling entertaining stories about Jack though most stories were told by Annabelle and Angela much to Jacks embarrassment. When they all stopped laughing Angela thought it would be a good time to go in search of the ladies room.

"Hey Tempe. Do you want to come help me find the bathroom?" Angela asked standing up with her purse in her hand.

"Sure why not." Tempe responded also standing up.

"Mind if I join you?" Annabelle asked reaching for her purse.

"Not at all." Temperance responded smiling at her new friend.

"Hey Cam! You want to come too?" Angela asked with a giggle.

"No I'm good besides someone needs to baby-sit these two clowns and make sure they don't blow any thing up?" Cam responded seriously causing all the girls to laugh and Jack and Zach to scowl at her.

"Good point Cam." Angela said smiling at her boss. "Shall we ladies?" She said to Temperance and Annabelle.

"We shall" The both responded laughing before wandering off in search of the ladies room.

Once the ladies room was located they ventured in and Angela checked to make sure they were alone before locking the door earning weird looks from her friends.

"Why'd you lock the door Angie?" Annabelle questioned her friend.

"How'd you know?" Angela countered.

"Cause we just saw you lock it." Annabelle said confused at her friends strange behavior.

"No not that. How did you know?" Angela asked in a pleading tone.

"Oh that. Wait I was right?" Annabelle asked shocked.

"Yeah." Angela said softly not making eye contact with anyone.

"Wait. What's going on? How'd Anna know what?" Temperance questioned confused.

"I'm pregnant." Angela mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" Tempe questioned.

"I'm pregnant." Angela repeated a little louder.

"Really?" Tempe and Anna asked in unison.

"No I'm not I just thought it would be a good joke. You know funny funny ha ha. Yes really I'm Pregnant!" Angela retorted.

"On my god congratulations. How far along are you? When are you due? Wait does Jack know?" Anna asked watching her friend's expression change with each question.

"Angie Are you okay?" Tempe asked as she saw tears come to her friend's eyes. The moment she asked that question she watched a single tear make its way down Angela's cheek. Causing both women hugged her at the same time.

"Shhh Sweetie its okay" Tempe said trying to sooth her friend.

"Hun you need to stop crying cause your ruining your make-up" Anna chided.

"Thanks Tink. Way to lighten the mood." Angela said with a watery laugh.

"Your welcome. Now answer girl." She responded.

"I don't know. I don't know and no." Angela replied.

"When did you find out?" Tempe tried.

"This morning well kind of last night but I confirmed it this morning." She stated but then decided to explain more. "You see I've been really tired lately and not really hungry and a little nauseous so I looked at my calendar. I noticed that I missed my period last month but I thought that was because of stress over planning the wedding but then I missed it again this month. So last night after Jack went to bed I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive but to be sure I took another one this morning when I got to work and that came back positive too. So I went to his office to talk to him and that's when he told me about the gala. So we go to talking about the gala and I realized that telling him in his office while we were at work wasn't the most memorable way to tell him that he was going to be a dad so I figured that I'd tell him when we got home tonight providing he isn't too drunk." Angela said laughing at the last part.

"Congratulations Angie." Tempe said hugging her friend.

"Yeah Congrats again. Oh I'm so happy. Now Lily will have someone to grow up with." Annabelle said also hugging her Angela.

"So what do you say we rejoin the others?" Angela said smiling.

"Yeah I guess we should get back and make sure the three of them haven't killed each other." Tempe said laughing.

"Wait before we go back can I ask you both something?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure Tink what's up?" Angela asked.

"Well okay. Oh god this is embarrassing. Well anyways. Is… Is Zach… Well is he single?" Annabelle asked shyly looking down with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Sweetie why are you embarrassed about that? I never thought you were the type to get all shy about a guy." Angela questioned.

"Well he's cute but seems so much smarter then me. I don't know I've never been very confident when I comes to guys." Annabelle responded.

"Why? You're stunning. You'd have no problem landing any guy you wanted. And yes he's single and don't worry about him being smarter then you I know he likes you too so go for it." Angela reassured her friend.

"How do you know he likes me?" Annabelle questioned.

"Because Anna he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since we walked in. He even looked jealous of Jack when you gave him a hug." Tempe said smiling. She thought that Zach needed a little love in his life and that Annabelle could give him a run for his money in the brains department.

"You really think so Tempe?" Anna questioned hopefully.

"Yes Anna." Tempe said smiling.

"She's right Tink. Just talk to him. He's shy but he opens up once he gets to know someone." Angela assured her.

"Okay I'll talk to him." Anna said smiling.

"Tempe you okay?" Angela asked as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm good. I need this. Thanks." She said smiling.

"Well your welcome." Angela said practically skipping down the hallway.

"Oh go I just realized something." Tempe said stopping Angela in her racks.

"What? What sweetie? What's wrong?" Angela asked concerned.

"Well it's just… well my little boy is all grown up. Sniffle sniffle." Tempe said dramatically but then started laughing when she heard Anna snicker beside her.

"Don't do that to me. It's not funny. I really thought something was wrong." Angela huffed while lightly smacking Tempe on the arm causing both women to laugh harder.

Well that's all for now. It took me three days to hunt and peck this chapter out and I hope you enjoy it cause I suffered for this chapter. LOL Reviews will make my hand feel better so leave some love. I now have to beg my friend to up-date my ER fanfic that I haven't up-dated since last year and I feel bad about ignoring it. Hopefully I'll be able to wrap this story up soon and we'll find out who Jack mystery guest is.


	5. hey all

Hey all

Hey all

Time sorry for the delay on this story. I didn't have the internet for a long time and with the way the season ended I'm not sure I should carry on. If anyone wants me to continue just let me know and I will other then that I have a new story in the works but I will not be posting anything this time around until I have it completely done cause lets face it I have a habit of starting things that I don't finish. Let me know what you think. I'm also having an issue with fanfic cause I'm not getting any alerts so please email me directly at yahoo lilirishpixie82 (I had to word it weird or it wont post on this site.)

Lots of love

K8


End file.
